Protected
by ShibaOokami
Summary: Hinata has seven best friends that are very protective of her. They all attend Konoha High and are reminded of their weird grouping. Hinata's friends have their own name, the H.P.G. It stands for Hinata's-Protector-Group. But she has secrets that she's keeping from them, even now! And what happens when two of the seven fall in love with her? Will it ruin H.P.G and their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o! It's me ShibaOokami! This is my second story and this one has chapters and is not a one-shot. Read my first story too if you like this. It's called 'Love At The Same Time.' Anyways let's start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any name brands that are mentioned in this story, even if it would be awesome to own them. It just won't happen.**

Protected

_Tears were running down her face like a waterfall. They were hard to distinguish with it raining horribly. She hated herself. She hated how things were at home. She just has hate. With her knees tucked up to her chest and her head in her arms, she kept crying. _

"_Are you okay?"_

_She noticed the lack of rain pelting her skin and looked up. The black umbrella wasn't hard to find and neither were the other colored umbrellas. She was shocked. Not because someone actually talked to her but because of something else. She was shocked to notice the big group surrounding her. She counted at least seven people and one of them was holding out their hand. She hesitated but saw the genuine concern on all their faces. She took the hand and-_

**BEEP! BEEP!**

'I hate school mornings.'

Hinata stopped the noise coming from her alarm clock and sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She looked at the clock and started to panic. 'Oh, no! I'm late,' she yelled in her head. She pulled the covers off, ran to her bathroom, and started the shower. After about twelve minutes she stepped out and wrapped her body in a towel. She wiped her hand across the mirror that got fogged up by the hot shower she took. She saw her reflection and grimaced. To her, her face was pale and her eyes were creepy. She sighed and went back to her bedroom. She saw her uniform on the bed, washed and ready to go. It was a sort of sailor suit with the white blouse and navy blue cape. It also had the skirt that reached mid-thigh and was the same color as the cape. She put on her clothing and headed toward the staircase.

Her long legs took less than a second to get downstairs. Hinata didn't have time to sit down and eat breakfast so she grabbed an apple from the ceramic bowl and put it in her mouth. She ran out the front door and mumbled an apology to one of the many servants working at the house. Ever since she was a kid she remembered many servants cooking or cleaning for her. Of course, Hinata never really liked the idea of servants so they taught her how to clean and cook, as if they were her mother.

Hinata started to slow down when she was only a couple blocks away from the school. She took the last bite out of her apple and went to the familiar trash can she passes every day. She suddenly remembered the dream she had. No. Not a dream, a memory. The best one she has. She smiled to herself and relished in the memory. She was brought back to reality though when she heard the school bell. She ran the rest of the way and went to her first period class.

"Hinata, you were almost late, again," Iruka-Sensei said. She bowed to him and apologized.

"Gomen, I-I forgot to p-p-properly set-t my alarm."

"It's alright. Go to your seat and we'll begin."

She nodded and walked to the back of the class. Today was the start of her second week of her junior year and she was off to a bad start. She looked around to see people snicker as she walked by. She blushed and started to walk faster to her seat. She wasn't popular and was an easy target for bullies. She was weak and shy. She couldn't defend herself and was pathetic. Those are the words of her classmates. But it wasn't all bad. She did have a few people on her side so she really couldn't complain. When she sat down, she recognized the dark haired heart throb of the school. Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing the guy uniform that was simply fancy dark blue pants and a white shirt. The blazer they have is optional but a lot of the guys tend to wear them. Sasuke doesn't. To every else he was a dark emotionless person but to her, he was one of her seven best friends! She smiled at him and he gave his usual greeting.

"Hn."

"H-Hello to you too, Sasuke." She set her purple and grey backpack on the floor next to her. She grabbed her math notebook and a pencil. She started to write everything Iruka-Sensei did on the board and began to daydream. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her attention to the person next to her. Sasuke wasn't looking at her but she was certain he tapped her. She looked down and saw a piece of paper folded in front of her. She checked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and, as quietly as she could, she opened the note and started to read.

_**Why were you really late this morning?**_

Hinata's eyes widened and she didn't know what to write back so she went for the obvious.

_**What do you mean?**_

_**You know what I mean. You wouldn't be late without a good reason and forgetting to set your alarm clock is not one of those reasons.**_

_**I just needed some extra sleep, that's all.**_

When he finished reading that he frowned deeply. He hated it when she lied to him but if she was lying then there was nothing left to do. She would shut down on him if he pried too much, which he learned after a week of her not talking to him when they were younger. He decided to change the subject.

_**Try to get some sleep from now on, you had us all worried. By the way, did you make lunch today? Because Naruto wouldn't shut up about how he would die without your food.**_

Hinata giggled just imaging how Naruto is and started to laugh harder after imaging Sasuke smacking Naruto for being an idiot, which he sometimes did to Naruto, so it wasn't anything new. Sasuke loved her laugh and was glad he caused it and not the others.

_**Sorry. No food. I told you guys before, only on Fridays because it takes a while since there are seven of you plus me which means I have to make enough food for eight people.**_

He sighed and nodded to say he understood. When they were younger Hinata always had something for everybody and since then Hinata would make something to have for everyone, until this year. Class ended after what seemed like forever to Hinata and she was ready to go to her next class. When she was out the door and turned to go down the hall, she was stopped by someone grabbing her elbow.

"Hold on. How about I take you to your next class, you know, just in case," Sasuke said.

"No, there's n-no need for t-that. Besides, your next c-c-class is the other direction. You can't b-be late so soon in the s-s-school year." She liked that he was worried but her class was a few seconds away. Who could bully her so fast? She said bye to Sasuke and went to her second period, English.

"Did you see that? I can't believe they're going to do it again this year. Why does the H.P.G have to be so…"

"Annoying?"

"Yeah! And why can't they choose someone worth protecting? She's so weak and pathetic!"

Hinata knew they were talking about her. She knew because of the familiar H.P.G thing they were talking about. You see, H.P.G stands for Hinata's-Protector-Group. It involves Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Choji; Hinata's seven best friends! Hinata smiled to herself and made it to Kakashi-sensei's class.

**Okay, finished the first chapter. Tell me, was it horrible or pretty good? Do you want me to write more? Leave reviews so I know! Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: A normal day

**Okay second chapter is ready to go! I need reviews so please do after reading this. Oh and in this story Hinata and her friends are in their Junior year which makes them 16 and Kankuro is in his Senior year which makes him 17 and Temari is 18. She has a job and will be explained in the story about their situation.**

Protected Chapter 2

It was an everyday day. It was already lunch and all her classes have been about taking notes and just having to review what they remembered from last year. She was glad that so far school was not a challenge and that it was possible she would get straight A's again. Second period was with Naruto and her class was English with Kakashi-Sensei. Third period was Math with Asuma-sensei and fellow H.P.G member, Shikamaru. Fourth was…well it was the class she hated the most. Orochimaru-Sensei was very creepy; people always compared him to a snake because of his eyes. It was Accelerated Science that Orochimaru taught and she was having a hard time with it. Shino was helpful but some of the work was do-it-yourself and she just couldn't wrap her head around the vocabulary and the equations. But what she hated the most was the teacher always watching her. She would look up and sometimes caught him staring at her; to which she shivered involuntarily. She was so happy when the bell rang for fifth period that she was practically running like she was in a marathon.

Gym just ended so Choji and Hinata went to their respectable changing rooms. Despite his large size, Choji was pretty good in Gym; even with Gai as their teacher. Hinata went to her locker and saw that it was already opened. She knew why it was like that but went to her locker to make sure. Sure enough, her uniform was gone. In this school if you don't wear your uniform, you could get a code violation and sent to detention. Some teachers let it slide if you were wearing the Gym uniform but others were tough teachers. Hinata sighed. She knew the other girls took her clothes because for eighth period she had one of those tough teachers. However, Hinata wasn't worried about the teacher or the detention she most likely will get; she was worried about her friends. They were very protective of her and she knew they wouldn't let it slide. She also didn't like the fact that the girls who took her uniform would probably make fun of her about how she tattled to her "older brothers." So Hinata had to make a decision.

The bell rang for lunch and the halls were filled with commotion. Hinata, on the other hand was still in the locker room. She waited till there was no sound coming from the hallway by the Girls' changing room door. Her locker was around the corner and was the third one down the way. If she could just get their before anyone saw her and grab her lunch, she could go to the bathroom and wait for seventh period there. She couldn't, and wouldn't, let her friends see her or else Hell would be right in the hallway. When it finally quieted down Hinata poked her head out and looked both ways before concluding that it was safe. She was only a few steps out of the hallway when she heard some voices. She panicked and her blood was pumping so much that it was hard to tell where the voices were coming from. She silently sprinted back to the locker room and waited by the door, again.

"God, where is she?"

_Oh no! I know that voice. Why are they here now?! Couldn't they have waited a little longer?_

When Hinata looked out in hallway she found all seven of her friends there talking together. She wanted to groan but was afraid it might reach them so she just stood there watching them.

"Hey Choji, was she in the locker room yet," asked Shikamaru.

Choji was holding a bag full of chips and answered with a mouth full of them. The answer was just some muffled words and caused the others to sweat drop anime style.

"Yo moron. How about swallowing first before answering," suggested Sasuke.

Choji swallowed and told his answer again. "Sorry. I said that she was in the locker room when we finished Gym. No one seemed to be bothering her so I don't know what's going on." He stuffed another handful of chips in his mouth; it was tiring having to do 50 push-ups and 100 laps around the field as a warm up, can you blame him for not remembering his manners?

"Well maybe we just missed her. Let's go check our usual eating spot again, she might be there now," said Kiba. They all nodded and went back outside to look for their missing friend.

Hinata stepped out and stared after them. She was sad knowing that she was the cause of their distress but she didn't want any more trouble with the bullies. She went to her locker and put in her combination.

_Let's see. 16-24-32._

She grabbed the lunch box in her locker and closed the little door. When she did she saw red hair out of the corner of her eye. She froze. Hinata knew who it was and was trying to think up a good excuse. But when she turned her head and saw Gaara staring at her with anger she knew that he wouldn't believe anything but the truth.

"Why are you still in your Gym uniform?" Just leave it to Gaara to get right to the point.

"I-I…um…I-I just w-wanted to-o… uh…," she stuttered nervously. Gaara stood there waiting with his arms crossed. Hinata gave up and told him what happened.

"Damn it! I should've known they would do it again. They just never grow up, do they?" He was really pissed now. His fist was still in the indent of the locker that he punched into when he heard what happened to his Hinata. He turned around to go tell the guys where Hinata was when he felt a feather light touch on his right hand.

"W-Wait. W-What are y-you going to do?"

Gaara hated it when people touched him but Hinata was the only person who he would allow to. He didn't know why but every time she comforted him or simply gave him a hug "hello," he would feel a little warmth from her touch. Today was no different. He didn't give her a response and simply took her hand that brushed his earlier and dragged her outside. This time Hinata did groan out loud because she knew where he was taking her.

Kiba didn't like this. No one bit. No one knew where Hinata was and it was starting to worry him. Not only Hinata was missing but Gaara was as well. He didn't like not knowing what was going on but was relieved when he saw both Gaara and Hinata walking towards the group. He was so happy but that died down when he saw the look on both their faces. Gaara was mad and Hinata was nervous. He _really _didn't like that combination.

"What's going on? Why are you in your uniform? Gaara, what's wrong with your hand? Why is there…" Naruto was quieted by Sasuke smacking his idiotic head.

"Shut up, dope! One question at a time or Hinata might freak out."

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me." Kiba kept his laughter in and tried to focus on the situation at hand. Everyone's eyes were on Hinata whose hand was still in Gaara's. This bugged Kiba immensely. He felt jealousy boil in his veins but calmed down; hoping no one saw his anger. He brought himself back to reality to find out why Hinata was still in the Gym uniform.

"It seems like some girls took her school uniform and hid it. And I can guess who did it too," said Gaara.

"Those bitches did it, huh? I can't believe…No, wait. I do believe they would do this." Sasuke was mad. And when he gets mad, no one is safe. But he wasn't the only one feeling some rage. Kiba looked around the group and saw the same face on everyone. Shino was the one who asked the one question on everyone's mind.

"So what are we going to do?"

Kiba smirked. It looks like the H.P.G was about to go into action.

**Uh-oh. What's going to happen? Can you people guess who the two guys who love Hinata are yet? If you can then tell me which one I should pick for Hinata at the end. I love them both with Hinata so I'm letting you guys pick. Whichever one of the two guys gets the most votes wins! So review like crazy! I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

**Hey guys guess what? The third chapter is here and ready to be read. Man, I feel proud of myself. Well let's start, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any name brands in this story. If I did you would see my name on every commercial.**

_**Chapter 3: Revenge **_

"It's all her fault!"

Hinata looked up and saw a much manicured nail pointed at her. She looked at the person and was immediately reminded of what had happened earlier in the day.

"_So what are we going to do," Shino asked._

_Hinata looked around at all her friends and saw anger and mischievous looks on all their faces. They were standing outside by a Cherry Blossom tree and were thinking of good ways for their revenge. Hinata was upset by her clothes being taken but she didn't want to add fuel to the fire. Her friends, on the other hand, had different ideas._

"_What if we just confront her and demand the clothes back?"_

_Everyone looked at Naruto and shook their heads like he was a hopeless case. Hinata started to giggle but stopped because she was worried that this might make them think that what they were doing was okay. They all went back to their thinking and suggested some very painful ways of revenge. Hinata stared at them all in fear. She kept thinking how she never wanted to be their enemy with all their torturous ways; and the other girls just stole her clothes! _

'_This is ridiculous. I'll just take the code violation; it's not that big of a deal.' Hinata was about to say something when Shikamaru spoke up first._

"_I got it! Everyone, I have a plan. Follow me and I'll explain on the way."_

_Everyone knew Shikamaru would've come up with something because of his genius. They all followed without complaint and were ready to get into action._

_Not more than ten minutes later, Hinata and the gang were in their positions. Of course Hinata didn't want to be involved but her friends were convinced that this would help with the bullies. So Hinata was just standing around, being bait. The plan was supposed to go like this: Hinata would wait in the hallway for Sakura-her number one bully-and to make her confess that she took Hinata's clothes. If she didn't take them her friends would make her tell them who did. But if Sakura did take her clothes then…Well Hinata didn't really know. Shikamaru wouldn't tell her the rest of the plan. She looked around and waited. But no one showed up, least of all Sakura._

"_G-Guys? A-Are you s-s-sure this is going to w-work?" Hinata looked to her left and down the hall she saw Sasuke and Shikamaru poke their heads around the corner. It was funny looking because they looked like floating heads stacked up on top of each other. Sasuke, who was the top floating head, replied to her first._

"_Of course this is going to work. Shikamaru has never made us doubt him once so why start now?"_

_Hinata knew he was right but it didn't seem like Sakura was coming. Hinata started to lean on the lockers behind her and started to take in her surroundings. The school had three floors; one for every year of High School. The first floor was for sophomores, the second floor for juniors, and the third for seniors. The High School was pretty plain with its two colored tiled floor and basic dark colored doors for every classroom. Lockers were placed on each side of the hallways and there was a big courtyard with basketball courts and a big field surrounding it outside of the school. Hinata was really starting to enjoy daydreaming when she heard heels clacking against the floor. Hinata straightened and saw Sakura in all her slutty glory. _

_Hinata, who always wears her uniform properly, saw Sakura with her shirt unbuttoned enough to show off what little cleavage she had and her skirt riding way to high on her ass. Sakura's straight ironed, pink hair bounced with every step. Hinata swore to could hear Sasuke gagging around the corner._

"_What do __**you**__ want," Sakura asked with a glare. Hinata looked up and saw Sakura's face with makeup on. It wasn't bad but the mascara was put on heavily. Hinata thought she could be very pretty if she didn't try too hard. _

"_U-Um…I-I want-ted to ask y-you i-i-if you took my u-uniform."_

"_And if I did? What are you going to do about it?"_

"_W-Well, I just w-w-want you to r-r-return it because I-I-I don't want to get i-i-into trouble." Hinata started to wring her hands in nervousness. She didn't like being this close to Sakura. She could even smell the bubblegum coming from her mouth._

"_You're a waste of my time! Where's Sasuke? I got a note from someone saying he wanted to talk to me."_

"_W-Well he's…"_

"_Don't tell me you heard that he wanted to talk with me and got jealous," Sakura interrupted and started to put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you. How selfish are you, Hinata?" _

"_W-W-What?! I'm not j-j-j-jealous. I-I-I just wanted my u-u-u-u-uniform back!" Hinata was red in the face. She couldn't consider how Sakura came up with that answer. Before Hinata could run off, she remembered one more question she was supposed to ask. Hinata breathed in deeply and looked to Sakura._

"_Where a-a-are my c-c-clothes?"_

"_Hmm? Oh! That old thing. I put it into my locker so you wouldn't be able to get to it easily. I was going to give it back after school, you know torn up and all but I guess I should keep it longer. That should teach you not to get close to my Sasuke."_

_Before Hinata could retort she heard someone running towards them. Both her and Sakura looked to their left and saw Shikamaru running towards them with a mop bucket. You know the ones janitors use to clean the hallways. It's just basically a bucket with wheels. He stopped right behind Sakura with the bucket in front of him. Hinata didn't know when but all of a sudden Shino was standing beside her. _

"_Hey Sakura," he said. Sakura faced him and before she could say anything, Shino pushed her. The push was strong enough to make her walk backwards and trip and fall into the bucket. Water splashed out when she fell in and Hinata noticed that the water wasn't clean. Thanks to Sakura always wanting to be skinnier than a pole, her butt got stuck in the bucket. She kept kicking and screaming at them to help her up but then Sasuke came along and was carrying a real bucket with a handle and full of water. Sakura went to look up but Sasuke dumped the bucket on her head. Sakura reached up to get the bucket off but it got stuck too. Sakura kept kicking and flailing her arms around but it was no use. She was…well…stuck._

"_Okay that was too easy," Sasuke said. Hinata stood there in shock. She was so blindsided that she couldn't say anything to them and she stood there looking like a fish out of water. When she got her voice back she started to freak out._

"_W-W-What's going o-o-on?! W-Was this the p-p-plan? Why d-didn't you tell m-m-me this was g-g-going to h-happen?!" _

"_Hinata, breathe," Shino said while rubbing her back calmly. She was about to freak out again when she heard a low whistle. _

"_That's the cue from Naruto. Let's hurry along." _

_Shikamaru walked towards the whistle coming from the other end of the hallway while pushing Sakura in front of him by using his foot to get her to roll down the hall. Sakura would jerk back each time he used his foot because she would stop and he had to keep her going. Hinata followed but was in a daze. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and Sasuke and Shino had to keep steering her away from walls before she smacked into them. They finally stopped in front of a single door in the hall. Sasuke knocked on the door three times, then twice, then twice again and waited. The door opened and Naruto's blond head popped out._

"_Hey guys! What took you so long?" He beamed at them and opened the door the rest of the way. Shikamaru rolled Sakura inside the small janitor's closet and motioned for Naruto to shut the door. While it was closing Sasuke said one last thing to Sakura._

"_If you mess with Hinata again, you'll have an even worst punishment."_

_The door shut with a soft click._

The janitor cleans before and after lunch so that must have been how Sakura got out. Right now Hinata was in seventh period staring at Sakura's accusing finger pointed at her. Hinata started to squirm on her high stool. All eyes were on her again and she hates the attention. Poor Sakura was dripping water from her head. Her mascara was running and it made her look like a raccoon was crying black tears. Her shirt was still unbuttoned but now was wet and see-through. Her skirt was clinging on her like a second skin and water was dripping on the floor, creating a pool around Sakura's feet.

"It's all her fault!" Sakura had come barging in screaming the same thing. The art room fell silent and everyone stopped painting on their easels and laughed at her. Her face is still red with fury and embarrassment.

"Sakura, you shouldn't accuse people without proof. But right now you need to go to the nurse's office and change out of those clothes," Kurenai-Sensei said. She went over to her desk and started writing on a white slip to give to the dripping girl. When Kurenai handed it to her, Sakura ripped it out of her hands and slammed the door shut on her way.

"Okay everyone, back to painting," Kurenai said.

Hinata looked down in shame. She was upset that Sakura took her uniform-which she was able to change into when Kiba ripped open Sakura's locker door and gave her uniform back-but she didn't want this to happen. The person next to Hinata leaned over and waited for her to notice him. Hinata looked over at Gaara and saw him smile a small smile, full of comfort and understanding. She gave him her best smile and went back to her painting. The day was almost over and she couldn't wait to go home. Even if her favorite classes were both seventh and eighth period, she wanted to go home. It had been a long day and only one thought was going through her head.

'Man, what a long Monday.'

**Phew! Finished the third chapter! Next chapter will involve one of Hinata's secrets that she's keeping from her friends so get ready for that. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Life in the Beaten Lane

**I'm so sorry! I know I didn't update last week and am very sorry. I want to update at least once a week but I missed last week. It's been busy with school and life in general. But to make up for it I'll write two new chapters this week so have fun with that. Oh and I need reviews to see who Hinata ends up with. Okay Chapter 4…Activate!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any name brands in this story.**

**Chapter 4: Life in the Beaten Lane**

"Hello? I'm home."

Hinata's words echoed in the empty house. It seemed like everyone was gone, even the servants who came in to cook for them. Hinata knew what was waiting for her and she did her usual routine for the occasion. She slowly dragged her feet up the stairs to her room and crept in softly. She set her bag on the bed and started to unbutton her white uniform shirt. Once she was out of her shirt, she went over to her wood dresser and pulled open one of the drawers. She reached in and moved the other shirts out of the way to reveal a light blue crop top. The front was slit wide open so that when she put it on, her breasts would practically be spilling out. She shut that drawer and opened the one below it to all her pants. She grabbed the one at the very bottom and put it on the bed so she could get out of her skirt. Before she could reach over to put on the short-very short- black skirt, she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Onee-chan, can I come in?"

"H-H-Hold on Hanabi! Let m-m-me finish f-first."

Hinata hurried and put on the skirt, with some difficulty. After she zipped up the back she rushed over to her door and opened it a crack. She was able to see her little sister through the little opening and almost cried. Her sister had a little bruise on her cheek and had some tears coming out of her eyes. Hinata quickly ushered her in and set her on the bed. She went inside her bathroom and bent down to grab the familiar first aid kit under the sink. Hinata had seen it so many times that she could describe the littlest of details; from the indent on the corner-from a result of her father throwing it out of her hands- to the well-known Red Cross with the painting chipping off.

"Here Hanabi, I refilled it with new bandages and ice packs."

Hinata opened the little latches on the kit and grabbed an ice pack. She crunched it up and felt the cold start to set in. Hinata sat down next to Hanabi and pressed the ice pack to her sister's cheek.

"I've told you before Hanabi that you can't bother father when the house is empty like this."

"I know but I finally mastered that move he showed me before and I guess I got a little excited."

Hinata really was going to cry if she didn't get Hanabi out of here. Her little sister just wanted to show him what he wants; so he could be proud of her but it didn't matter. Hinata was brought out if her trance when she felt a slight shaking from the little form next to her.

"Why," Hanabi sobbed. "Why does he do this to us? Why can't he love us like he used to?"

Hinata wrapped her arms around the little girl with the ice pack still in her hand. She rubbed her sister's back calmly and cooed soothing words to her. Unfortunately Hinata had to cut the time short when she looked at the tall mirror across from her and she saw herself dressed in her routine outfit. She backed away and pushed the ice pack on Hanabi's bruised cheek and motioned for Hanabi to hold it.

"Now Hanabi, I want you to go to Neji's guest house and tell him that I sent you. You are to stay there until I come and get you. Can you do that?"

"NO! You can't go, not again. It hurts you doesn't it? Don't go!"

Hinata let out a few tears but turned her back to her sister and walked out of her room. When she turned around the corner in the hall she heard running footsteps and a slamming door. Her sister had left to go to Neji. Good, her sister shouldn't be there to hear her. She knew what was going on but Hanabi was still too young to fully understand and Hinata will keep it that way for as long as need be.

Hinata wiped her eyes and prayed to Kami that she didn't have red rings around her eyes. She pulled her skirt down as far as she could but was only able to get it to a little above mid-thigh. She stopped in front of a big wooden door and took a deep breath. She raised her fist and softly knocked on the door twice. It wasn't long till she heard a deep cold voice on the other side.

"Come in."

Hinata opened the door and walked in barefoot. She heard the soft click of the door shutting on its own and forced herself not to flinch. Her father was behind a big steel desk in his desk chair with his hands folded in front of him. His long brown hair was tied behind him in a low ponytail and his eyes were focused on her every step towards him. He moved one hand in front of him and, with the palm face up, moved it towards one of the two chairs in front of the big desk.

"Hinata, you remember one of my biggest sponsors here at Hyuuga International, correct?"

Hinata smiled an empty smile and turned her head towards the other man in the room. He was wearing a dark suit and had his hair slicked back with too much hair gel. She knew who he was alright.

"Of course. It's good to see you again Mr. Kramer."

"Oh Hinata, you don't have to be so formal. After all, at my last visit we got to know each other very well, don't you think?"

Hinata almost threw up at that last comment. She could feel his excitement coming off him in waves. She glanced down for a second and swallowed the huge lump in her throat at the sight. He was _very _excited. He already had his pants unzipped. Her father filled in the tension by standing up and getting ready to talk.

"Well now that we're down talking how about you get down to your other business Mr. Kramer?"

"Oh yes, Hiashi that's a good idea."

Both men walked over to the door behind Hiashi and Mr. Kramer walked past the door that her father opened and started to loosen his tie. Hiashi motioned with his hand for her to come forward as well. She obeyed without any complaint and before she walked in she heard her father speak to her in a whisper.

"Don't you dare mess this up."

Hiashi closed the door before she could reply and she was stuck in the small space with only her, a bed, and Mr. Kramer.

**Okay I could write more but I thought this was the perfect ending to the chapter. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tears and Pain

**Okay, here is the second chapter for this week that I promised to write for you guys as an apology. I hope this is enough of an apology to the people who have waited. I still need you guys to vote for someone so I can plan ahead of time on what to write for who Hinata ends up with. So start voting! Let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any name brands in this story.**

**Protected Chapter 5**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and saw nothing but darkness. The room had no windows so sunlight doesn't seep through and also so that no one could look through it. She was lying on the floor with nothing but a chill on her. She sat up and felt a slight pain between her legs when she shifted them. Then the memories flooded her brain and tears sprang to her eyes. Again, she had to use her body to help with her father's sponsors to actually sponsor. Every time _they _came over the house would be emptied so no one would interrupt her father's "business." Her sister and cousin were to stay at the guest house that Neji's lives in so they wouldn't have to hear her. Of course the room was sound proof but she didn't want to risk it.

After she finally located her clothes that were thrown across the room she noticed that she was alone and breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes the sponsors would stay behind if they had some after effects of lust left in them. Hinata carefully put on her routine clothes, being conscious of the pain in her body, and opened the door to reveal her dad's office. Her dad wasn't there which meant either he was training someone or was downstairs eating breakfast. Hinata was grateful when she was walking down the hall that no one seemed to be home. She headed towards her room and immediately flopped down on her bed and cried until there was nothing left.

Every time sponsors came and gone she would cry in her room alone. Her cousin Neji would sometimes try to coax her out of her room and talk to her but she didn't want company from him. Now don't get her wrong, she loves her cousin very dearly but she wanted a friend to talk to not an overprotective brother figure. And that definitely wouldn't happen because she can't talk to her friends about this. I mean, it's not like she could just walk up to them and say _"Oh hey guys, what's up? Huh? Why does it look like I've been crying? Well, that's because my father uses me as his sponsors' sex toy and I was just felt up a minute ago. What? Call the police?_ _Why? So my family gets separated and I can no longer live with them? Don't be silly. I'm alright. After all I have been doing this since I was twelve, you know when puberty kicked in and I grew some boobs. So don't worry and could you let me borrow last night's homework? Because, you know, I was kinda busy at that time." _Oh yeah, that would be a pleasant conversation. Hinata's eyes found some new tears to shed and let them out with a lot of snot coming out of her nose.

She felt dirty and knew that, just like always, she couldn't just wash it away, but she went to clean herself anyways. Hinata turned the handle to make the water nice and warm and started to scrub herself until layers of skin were peeled away. She was very careful when she went lower down her body and felt were the most pain was coming from. She drew her hand away and saw blood dripping down the drain. She wanted to cry again but nothing was left so she just stood there with water pelting her face.

After about half an hour Hinata finally turned off the shower and stepped out to grab a soft towel. She wrapped it around her hourglass figure and grabbed another one to dry her hair off. Her long blue locks were the only thing she loved about herself because it reminded her of her mother and it had no connection to any of her father's traits. Hinata remembered when her mother would wake up early in the morning just to make pancakes for breakfast. Her mother always smelled like sugar and honey and Hinata would inhale her scent whenever they hugged. She loved her mother and her mother loved her. Her father even loved her and was a lot kinder than now. But when her mom was pregnant with Hanabi she grew very sick. All the doctors said that there was a huge possibility that if she gave birth to the baby she would die. Her father thought it best to get rid of the baby because he loved his wife so much. He even argued that if she died Hinata and the new child would be without a mother. But she wouldn't hear of it. She already loved Hanabi before she was even born. And that sealed her fate. When Hanabi was born her mother died soon after but her final words were that she never regretted anything in her life and that she will and always love them.

Hinata never blamed Hanabi for their mother's death. Hanabi didn't get to know what a great woman their mom was but Hinata had the luxury of knowing the love and care she had to give. So instead of hating her, Hinata acted like a mother figure to Hanabi and would sometimes tell stories about their mom. Hinata was interrupted from her reverie when a knock came at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Neji. Can I come in?"

"Just a second." Hinata hurried to her robe hanging on a hook by her bathroom and quickly tied it on.

Hinata went over to her door and opened it to show her cousin with his arms folded across his chest and masked face.

"Come on in, Neji."

She opened the door and stepped out of his way and sat down on the edge of her bed. She watched her cousin close the door behind him and wondered what was wrong. Neji walked across the carpeted floors and sat down next to her without a word. Hinata knew what was going on. He was trying to comfort her by being there for her and she smiled a small smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder and his warmth of comfort transferred to her body.

"Are you ready to talk now?" The moment was ruined and Hinata sat straight again.

"Enough Neji. I'm not broken and I certainly won't be for a couple more years." Hinata never stuttered with Neji when this happened because she was too tired to be shy and nervous.

"I can't live with this forever, Hinata. He's hurting you emotionally and physically."

"Calm down. You won't have to live with this forever; just until I can get a stable job after high school."

Hinata had a plan for when she turned eighteen. She would graduate high school and get a job with enough money in her paycheck to get a small apartment for her, Hanabi, and Neji to live in. She will not let Hanabi stay in this house and leave her alone with father. She will protect her sister, no matter what.

"Hinata, please, we can go to the police station right now and your father will be put away."

"And then what Neji? Hanabi gets put in foster care and I n-never see her again? I won't let that happen. Father does pay me after each…uh…s-s-session with his sponsors and I've been saving up enough to at least p-p-pay for about five months' rent. If I keep saving up I might have enough for at least a years' rent and food money."

"…You do know that you're nothing more than a prostitute by accepting all of this, right?" That put a thorn through her heart to hear her cousin say that.

"You t-think I don't know that," she started to scream. "I'm reminded every time this happens when h-his sponsors call me a whore while having their fun with m-me. So I don't n-need a reminder from you too, Neji! Get out!"

She stood and rushed to her door to open it. Neji let his mask slip for just a second but quickly masked it again when he got up and left quietly. Before she closed the door Neji turned around and said, "You might want go over your plans with Hiashi. He might want to know when his tool runs out of batteries."

Hinata slammed the door in his face and went back to bed with her head on a tear soaked pillow.

**Wow. So much drama in one household. Well, how was it? I want your input so review please. It helps me know that you're still reading this story and enjoying it. And I also need votes so get to voting people, chop chop. **


	6. Chapter 6: How I Met Them

**Hey-o everyone! Sorry for the delay but it was Mother's Day weekend. Anyways I'm only going to write one chapter this week and it's not that long but the next one I'll make extra long. Read and Review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any name brands in this story.**

**Protected. Chapter 6: How I Met Them.**

Hinata plopped on her bed and sighed heavily. She had missed school again because of her father's insistent sponsors. When she did go to school her friends freaked out. They followed her around asking questions the whole time. "Where were you?" "Why didn't you call?" "You weren't kidnapped, right?" Naruto was the one who asked the last question and got smacked by Kiba because of it. They ended up in a fight and got detention after school that day. She loved her friends but they were starting to get on her nerves. If you rated their overprotectiveness on a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, they would get a twenty. Okay, so she was exaggerating a little, but she was pretty close.

Hinata turned her head and looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was taken when she was eight and it showed her and her friends all smiling, except Gaara and Sasuke who had straight faces on. She smiled sadly at the picture. She remembered those days; it was before everything started going downhill. Hinata grabbed the photo and put it face down on her chest. She closed her eyes and went back to the day when she met her seven friends.

"_HINATA!"_

_A seven-year-old Hinata walked down the stairs to go towards the kitchen were the voice was. Her father was sitting by the counter with a plate of dinner in front of him. He never looked in her direction but knew she was there because he was trained that way. _

"_Y-Yes, f-father?"_

"_Don't stutter Hinata, it shows weakness." Hiashi was cutting a piece of meat while talking and continued talking after taking a bite. "I called you down here because I need to speak to you about your training progress."_

'_Oh, no,' Hinata thought. Hinata was never to her father's standard when it came to training and feared she never would be. After Hiashi took another bite of his dinner, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and motioned to a servant to take his plate away. He finally turned to Hinata and glared at her._

"_Well, Hinata, are you going to explain yourself," Hiashi asked._

"_Ummm…I'm s-s-sorry…I d-d-didn't m-mean to…" Hinata was interrupted in her explanation with a slap to the face._

"_You didn't mean to? Pathetic, just pathetic! I don't know how you're my daughter; you're nothing more than a disgrace!" Hinata refused to listen to him any longer and ran outside._

_Hinata's legs starting burning so she slowed down. She had to put her hands on her knees to catch her breath and started to feel the sweat falling from her forehead. She couldn't believe she did that! She was in so much trouble and she could guess what her punishment would be. Hinata looked around at her surroundings and didn't recognize anything at all. She felt panic rise up within herself. What was worse was that she swore she could hear thunder in the distance. Hinata didn't want to run again but she felt she had no choice and headed straight for any building open. Unfortunately, all she could find was a structure with a little overhang ceiling above the doors. Hinata tried to get in but the doors were locked. She slid down the doors and pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks and cried into her arms._

_The tears were running down her face like a waterfall. They were hard to distinguish with it raining horribly. She hated herself. She hated how things were at home. She just has hate. With her knees tucked up to her chest and her head in her arms, she kept crying._

_"Are you okay?"_

_She noticed the lack of rain pelting her skin and looked up. The black umbrella wasn't hard to find and neither were the other colored umbrellas. She was shocked. Not because someone actually talked to her but because of something else. She was shocked to notice the big group surrounding her. She counted at least seven people and one of them was holding out their hand. She hesitated but saw the genuine concern on all their faces. She took the hand and was lifted on her feet. She looked at the person who helped her and was instantly attracted to his red hair._

Hinata heard a knock on the door and automatically replied a soft "come in."

"Miss. Hinata, you have a guest at the door. It's Mr. Inuzuka and he says he won't leave without seeing you."

Hinata sighed and put the picture back on her nightstand. She really didn't want to see anyone but if she didn't greet him, he would actually stay there all night and wait.

"Thank you Miss. Takashi. I'll take care of it."

Hinata lifted herself off the bed and went towards her closet to get changed. She wasn't going to greet Kiba in slutty clothes. After getting into a sweatshirt and changing her shorts into jeans she descended down the stairs to the front door. She breathed deeply a couple of times and put on her best smile, ignoring the pain between her legs. She opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Kiba.

**READ: What does Kiba want? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and I'll post the next chapter after I get ten reviews. You guys already have 4 now put up six more. Once I have ten I'll update.**


	7. Chapter 7: Passion and Pride

**Alright I need to finish this story because I have another in mind and I promised myself that I wouldn't be the type of author that was in the middle of a story and then all of a sudden I would write another except if it was a one-shot. So let's start the next chapter.**

**Warning: Some smut. (A little) ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any name brands in this story.**

**Protected Chapter 7**

Hinata's room was silent until it filled with laughter.

"K-K-Kiba, s-s-stop! I...ha-ha… c-c-can't breathe!"

If you happened to look in Hinata's bedroom you would see a brown-haired male on top of the Hyuuga heiress, tickling her stomach. Her friend had come over to see if everything was alright because she had missed a lot of school days. He even brought her homework. Hinata didn't know how she ended up with Kiba tickling her but she was happy just to be with her friend.

"You know Hinata, if you weren't so ticklish this wouldn't have happened," said Kiba.

He finally stopped and lifted himself off of the ground. Hinata was trying to catch her breath after being attacked by the mischievous dog boy. When she got her breath back she got up from the floor and glared at Kiba. He almost burst out laughing because she can never be angry. Her face looks odd with the glare on it.

"Ha Ha, very funny. I can't h-h-help that I'm t-t-ticklish and that you f-found out about it. But at l-l-least I don't kick my legs o-o-out like a dog when I'm scratched beh-hind my ears."

Hinata suddenly smirked evilly and started creeping closer to Kiba, with her hands in the air. Kiba took one step back when Hinata took one step forward.

"N-Now hold on Hinata, let's not get hasty," said Kiba with a frightened look on his face.

Kiba kept backing away until he fell backwards on Hinata's bed. That's when Hinata pounced and starting scratching Kiba behind the ear. Kiba couldn't fight the impulse and started to kick out his leg with a blissful look on his face. Hinata was giggling the whole time and was glad that the pain in her 'special place' was subsiding. Kiba couldn't take it anymore and grabbed both her wrists and Hinata was under Kiba…again. The both of them were laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their closed eyes. When they opened their eyes they both went stiff.

They don't know how or why but their faces went closer and closer until their lips met. It was a nice little chaste kissing…at least at first. After a while their kisses grew heated and full of need. Hinata took a fistful of Kiba's shirt, which only made him kiss her deeper. Then Kiba started kissing down her neck and went back up slowly. While he was doing that Hinata started to moan, she knew she shouldn't be doing this but she was caught up in the passion. Kiba seized her lips again and they went back to passionate kissing. Hinata wrapped her legs around Kiba's waist and opened her mouth a little. But it was enough that Kiba could stick his tongue in to explore her mouth. Both their tongues started to dance with each other in perfect rhythm. But Kiba started to buck his hips against her and she cried out in pain. It startled them both and they ripped away from each other as if though they were on fire; which they kinda were after that make out session. Their breaths were coming out heavy and labored.

Kiba was about to say something when Hiashi slammed the door open. He took one look at both teens on the bed and grew red in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," he screamed.

Hinata eyes went very big and her face started to turn red. You could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

Hiashi turned to Kiba, "You need to leave; now."

Kiba looked to Hinata, afraid for her. But Hinata simply shook her head and smiled. She mouthed to him that she would be fine and she watched him get up and leave. Her smile turned into a frown when she turned back to Hiashi and saw a glare in return.

"Would you like to explain yourself?"

Hinata didn't answer and turned her body sideways and pulled her knees to her chest. Hiashi was still waiting with his arms crossed and started to tap his foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"…"

"I can't believe you!"

"…"

"Answer my question Hinata!"

"…"

"You let that boy into my house and had the indecency to have him in your room."

Hinata grabbed her remote control to the TV and switched it on. She clicked the channel button a couple of times until she stopped on a news station.

"Hinata, don't you dare ignore me!"

"…_the weather will be nice and sunny this week but there is a storm coming soon. We advised all people in Konoha to stay inside because…"_

"You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan. I can't believe you did that. How much of a whore must you be until you're satisfied?"

Hinata felt like a dam ready to burst.

_Crack…Crack…_

"Hinata, I am speaking to you! You better answer me right this minute."

"…_back to you guys in the studio…Thank You, Daichi…That was Daichi with our weather report but now to recent news…"_

"HINATA! I said you better answer me, you ungrateful brat!"

…_Crack…Crack…_

"…_More and more sightings of weird animals with more than one tail…animal control have said that if they're sighted, do not approach. They are highly dangerous and…"_

"Turn off the damn TV and look at me Hinata!"

…_Crack…Crack..._

_Burst!_

Hinata jumped off the bed and faced her father. He had a startled look on his face but quickly went back to anger. Hinata walked forward and stood right in front of him. She looked up at him and put on a glare. But this one actually did look scary and not out of place. Her Hyuuga genes were finally kicking in.

"There, I'm looking at you! Are you happy now? Or were you happier when I was being your sex-ertary?! Well, answer me!"

Hiashi didn't know what to do, so he just stood there with his mouth catching flies. Hinata didn't wait around to see if his mind would catch up with the present. She fast walked out of her bedroom and left the house.

"… _Breaking News…It seems the Konoha Rapist is back and is after young girls once more…We must tell everyone that no one should go out after dark if they are alone…He will show no mercy and it is in everyone's best interest to stay indoors or go out in big groups…I repeat the Konoha Rapist is back and will be looking for new victims… Do not go out, we need everyone…"_

Hiashi turned off his daughter's TV, too much in a daze to pay attention to the news report.

Hinata kept looking forward and never once looked back. She had actually stood up to her father; her father of all people! Hinata felt proud of herself, so proud that she never noticed the black van following behind her. Hinata didn't have a certain destination in mind but it wouldn't matter if she did because she was grabbed from behind and a cloth went over her mouth. She started to see spots and knew she was going to black out. But before she did, she heard the person who grabbed her say something.

"It seems like you didn't see the news report, my little victim."

**I'm ending it there for today and you know what? I'm writing my other story idea because I can. And I won't forget to write for this story so I'll only break my promise this once. Anyways Read and Review. Oh! And I won't wait for ten reviews anymore because you guys don't care. (Sniff…Sniff...) I'm not crying. DON'T LOOK AT ME! (Runs away crying).**


	8. Chapter 8: A shot heard around the group

**Hey guys, I had to write another chapter for you guys because I was a little focused on my new story. Anyways, let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or any name brands in this story.**

**Protected. Chapter 8**

Hinata slowly awoke with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth gagged. She started to squirm when she was fully awake and felt her hands start to get a rope burn. But Hinata was used to being tied down for when her father's quirkier friends were around, which also means that she was quite skilled in getting out of the binds. Hinata was flexible enough that she could get her hands under her legs and in front of her without too much trouble. She reached and took the gag out of her mouth and spit on the concrete floor to get rid of the taste. She looked around and saw that she was in a box -like room with all concrete walls. No windows were around and only one door was there. All Hinata remembered was that she was attacked from behind by someone who smelled a lot like, weirdly enough, some type of cleaning fluid. The smell was familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

Hinata shook her head and got up from the small cot she was on and headed towards the door. Right when she was about to turn the doorknob, the door slowly opened and Hinata fearfully looked up. She recognized the man and said his name in a low whisper.

"Orochimaru-Sensei."

Kiba kept bouncing his leg impatiently in the police station. He got a call from Shino saying that Hinata was missing. Since he was one of the last people to see her he was placed here for some questioning. Unfortunately, not one cop asked him anything. It was odd considering that Hinata was an heiress of a big corporation. But it didn't matter right now and all he could think about was how much he was itching to find Hinata with the rest of the group. Finally a burly looking man walked up to him and sat down in front of him.

"Hello there son. My name is Officer Ryuuga and I need to ask you some questions. The first one is when you last saw Ms. Hyuuga."

"It was about 9:30 when I arrived at her house and I left around 10:00."

The officer leaned back to process what he said. He let out a harsh breath and pulled down his brown beard once. He took a pencil in his hand and started to write down something.

"Now tell me, is there any reason the missing girl would run away?"

"NO! She wouldn't do that sort of thing without telling us! Please, I'm begging you. We have to find her. I just know that she was kidnapped!"

"Whoa, calm down kid; we have officers out there right now and having search parties set up. I just have a couple more questions."

Kiba took a deep breath and allowed himself to sit up straight to listen to the rest of the questions.

"Alright, let's continue. Are you in a relationship with Ms. Hyuuga?"

Kiba blushed a little at the question. He didn't think that it was any of the cop's business if he was or not. Also, he didn't know if he was or not either. After their little make out session earlier he went home being confused, happy, and conflicted all at the same time.

"N-No, I'm not in any romantic relationship with her."

"Alright, last question. Who was the last person you saw her with?"

"It was her father, Hiashi."

"I see. Okay, you can go now. We already got our statement from Mr. Hyuuga himself."

Kiba stood up and almost ran out the door before he was called back by Mr. Ryuuga.

"Hey, kid, if you hear anything or find anything, call me. Here's my number"

He went into his desk drawer and took a small white card and held it out to the worried young man. Kiba snatched it out of his hands and put it in his pocket. Then he ran out the doors and went towards a nearby tree. His dog, Akamaru, was tied to the tree and was wagging his tail at his master. The dog was as a big as a small horse, but he had a great tracking nose. Kiba untied him and took out his cell phone to dial his friends. He told them that he finally got out of the police station and was ready to meet up with them. Everyone was gathered at Hinata's favorite park and was very upset. When Kiba walked up they were ready to go and find their lost friend.

Hinata couldn't believe that her own teacher would do this but it did make sense. The reason she thought his smell was familiar was because he would sometimes lean over her to check her work in class. She always could smell the cleaning fluid stuff he used to wash out test tubes or beakers. She also knew that the Konoha rapist always picked a student from Konoha High; they had to be student from his old classes! Now she was the target and wanted to throw up.

"Oh my, Hinata; you look pale. Why don't you lie down and we can begin our extra-curricular lesson?"

Hinata eyes grew bigger and she started to shake. This man was going to rape her and then kill her. He would then dump her body were it could never be found. Before she knew what was going on she felt arms encircle her around her body and lift her up to put her on the small cot.

He looked down at her and said, "Lesson 1 begins now."

She screamed in terror.

BOOM!

The explosion was very loud and startled both Hinata and her captor. He got up from Hinata and walked outside to investigate.

"I'll be right back and don't try to escape. This door is always locked."

He left and Hinata heard the lock click into place on the outside of the door.

Gaara was freaking out. Hinata was missing and the only lead they had was that she was kidnapped. He was going to rip out the throat of whoever took the precious treasure that was known as Hinata. Right now everyone was following the trail with Hinata's scent on it. Neji was with the H.P.G and brought Hinata's pillowcase so Akamaru could get her scent. Kiba was in the front with his dog while the dog kept sniffing the ground looking for more of a clue. The trail they were following was quite familiar and he didn't like what he thinking. If they kept going like this they would end up at the school!

Unfortunately, Gaara's suspicions were correct. After about ten minutes they all ended up at the school. Some of them were surprised but it seems that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Shino already figured it out beforehand. When they went inside, after breaking the door window, they furthered with their sleuthing. They went up to the second floor and were in front of the door marked with an 'S3.' No one knew what classroom this was except for Shino.

"This is Orochimaru's science room," he stoically said.

Gaara stepped forward and turned the knob to find out it was already unlocked. The room had science tables with a black board in the front of the room. Test tubes and other science supplies were neatly set on the tables for tomorrow's class. Akamaru started to bark and pointed to the big metal desk in the corner. They went over to it but couldn't find anything odd. Then Akamaru started to poke his nose under the desk and they finally got what he meant. Both Gaara and Sasuke moved the desk and found a little door on the ground. Before Gaara could open the door though he got an idea. He went to the back of the room and started to make something that the others couldn't see. When Gaara turned around he had a little chemical bomb in his hand and shrugged at their confused faces.

"We might want need it," was all he said.

They all went in single file down the ladder into a dark corridor. They decided to make a plan to get the guy who captured their Hinata and split into two groups. One group had Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji. While the other group had Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji. Gaara's group would set the bomb off while Kiba's group would look for Hinata. Kiba and his group left to get a head start and after five minutes exactly a big explosion was heard.

Gaara and his friends were waiting around the area where they set the bomb off. They heard someone coming down the hallway on the right and got into battle positions. What they didn't expect was to see Orochimaru-Sensei with a gun pointed at their heads

Kiba's group went searching and opened every door they came across. After turning into another corridor they heard someone banging on a door. They followed the sound and found a steel door with a chain lock and an outside lock on the doorknob. The quickly undid the locks and opened the door to find Hinata with tears running down her cheeks. She immediately wrapped her arms around Kiba and cried. After she hugged everyone around, even Akamaru, they went to go back the way they came and get everyone out of there. When they were almost to the exit they heard a loud bang ahead of them. Hinata got worried and started to pick up the pace. When she was at the end of the hallway she saw the rest of her friends on the ground covering their heads.

She looked to her kidnapper and saw a gun in his hand with some smoke coming out of the end. He started to reload and then saw her standing frozen to the ground. He smirked and pointed the weapon right at her forehead.

"If I can't have you, then why should anyone else?"

She heard someone yell something but the pounding in her ears drowned it out. She heard a click then a bang. She closed her eyes and heard a slight thud but she felt no pain at all. She opened her eyes to see Orochimaru on the ground with the gun far away from him. She checked herself over and found no wounds. But then she looked up and saw the body in front of her and screamed.

"GAARA!"

**Cliffhanger! Is he alive or dead? Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9:Will the truth set you free?

**Okay guys I left you on a cliffhanger and it's time to see what happened. So let's start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any name brands in this story.**

**Protected Chapter 9**

"Move out of the way! We need the E.R. so open it up!"

The Konoha hospital was full of chaos. Doctors were rushing to rooms with nurses right behind them telling them of their next patient's conditions.

"Man, I feel bad for that guy," said Kiba as he closed the door to his friend's hospital room.

"Kiba, knock it off. You're in a hospital," said Gaara with an irritated voice.

Kiba turned around and looked at the sight before him. Gaara had his leg in a cast where the bullet hit and the leg was propped up in a sling in the air. Poor Gaara hated to be helpless and look at him now.

"Hey, are Hinata's results back yet?" asked Shino.

Every person in the H.P.G were there waiting beside Gaara for the rape kit results of their poor friend Hinata. She said that she was unconscious most of the time and no one knew if Orochimaru took advantage of her. When everyone was busy worrying about Gaara being shot, Orochimaru got away. Kiba called Mr. Ryuuga when his group went searching for Hinata and by the time the police got there everything was in a wreck. Gaara had passed out from the pain in his leg and everyone thought he was dead. The ambulance was called and Gaara was brought in for surgery. The doctors took Hinata away so they could get a chance to look at her and the police went with her to ask some questions as well. Unfortunately, when Kiba and the gang asked to see her they were denied access. Now here they were, an hour later, waiting for the results.

"I hate waiting! Even Gaara came back and Hinata is still gone," cried an impatient Kiba.

"Everything is going to be fine. We just have to support Hinata in any way necessary," said Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The room was silenced and everyone stood around, except Gaara, until the doors opened to reveal the doctor who took Hinata.

"Hello, is the room full of Hinata's friends?"

"Yes, is she alright?" asked Choji.

"She's fine but I want to talk with you guys about something."

Everyone grew afraid of what they might hear but they listened closely anyways.

"First, my name is Tsunade and I helped Ms. Hyuuga with the kit. Second, I want to talk about what I found on Ms. Hyuuga and I would like the truth."

Everyone nodded earnestly and waited.

"It seems that she has some bruising on her inner legs and we found out that she is no longer a virgin," Tsunade said.

You could feel the anger in the room like a heavy cloud of fog. Everyone wanted nothing more than to rip part Orochimaru for what he did.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do," shouted Sasuke.

Tsunade tried to calm them down but when that didn't work she shouted for them to be quiet.

"Enough! You are all in a hospital so no yelling," she glared at each of them.

They nodded to her and the room went quiet.

"Good. Besides I wasn't finished."

"What do you mean," questioned Gaara.

"I mean that the bruising is more than three days old. It wasn't Orochimaru that got to her, it had to be someone else," Tsunade sighed. She hated to tell them this because it appears that they really care for her but she continued.

"We got the results back and there was no D.N.A of Orochimaru on her. She had to have been with someone else and from what I heard she has no boyfriend and never did."

"Wait, wait, wait; are you saying that she was raped **before** she was kidnapped?"

"Either rape or it was agreed by both parties."

No one could believe what they just heard. Their Hinata, who they thought was their best friend, who thought she was sweet and innocent, but it turns out she had her innocence taken away.

"There is one more thing. We can't get her to talk to us and we need to know what is going on. We were hoping you guys would talk to her."

Everyone looked at each other and got the same answer. It took Kiba to say what the answer was.

"Yes, we'll find out what is going on, because we want to know as much as you."

Tsunade nodded her approval and went to get Hinata.

Hinata finally got her clothes back after having to wear scrubs for her rape kit. She tried to tell the doctor that there was no reason to do one but they had to. Now Hinata was being led back through the hospital to check on her friend.

"This is the room," Tsunade said.

Hinata opened the door and found the room full of all her friends. She smiled at them but they didn't look happy to see her.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk," Tsunade closed the door and the room went silent.

Hinata was confused but that didn't stop her from going over to Gaara and making sure he was alright.

"Oh Gaara, I heard that your leg was in a cast. I hope you're okay."

"I'll be fine. The doctors said it would take about three weeks to heal and that I would need to rest," said Gaara.

Hinata sighed with relief. She was afraid that something worse would happen and she might've been the cause of it. But he was alright and so was she. Everything was going to be just fine…at least that was what she thought.

"Hinata, we need to talk and we want the truth," Sasuke said darkly.

"Wha…" Hinata looked around and saw Shino move over to stand in front of the door. She then saw Choji move in front of the window while Kiba took a chair and moved it towards her. Hinata started to feel a little claustrophobic and her breathing went a little faster. She sat down and looked at everyone. Never had she been this scared of them but they were starting to look threatening.

"What's going on? Why are you guys acting like this?"

Shikamaru was the one who spoke first.

"Hinata, Ms. Tsunade told us about what she found and what the results were. We know that Orochimaru didn't take advantage of you but someone else did."

"What are you talking about?"

"We know that someone took your virginity but it wasn't Orochimaru. There was bruising on your legs that were days old, longer than the time you were kidnapped! So start talking Hinata," shouted Kiba.

Hinata froze in the chair and her pupil less eyes went wide. She couldn't tell them; not now or ever.

"Hinata please tell us what's going on. Do you have some secret boyfriend? Or were you already raped?"

Hinata tilted her head down and twiddled her index fingers together on her lap. They others kept saying her name but she wouldn't budge. Finally Gaara turned his head towards her and tried to get her to talk.

"Hina, please, we're your friends. Aren't we?"

That did it. She looked up and started to cry but she spoke through the tears.

"Alright, alright; I'll tell you everything but please you guys have to promise not to tell anyone."

"We can't promise that until we know what it is first," Shikamaru said.

Hinata nodded in understanding and started to tell them everything.

"My dad has been having trouble with getting sponsors ever since my mom died. He has been thinking up many ideas to get them to stay but none of the ideas ever worked. Finally one of the sponsors promised to stay but only on one condition," she stopped.

"Well…" Gaara prompted for her to continue.

"The condition was that I had to have sex with him. Ever since then my father has been using me as his way for his sponsors to actually sponsor. My father even put in a special room for these purposes. I couldn't tell you guys this because if I did the child services would've taken away Hanabi and my family will be separated. So you guys can't tell anyone! No one!"

Everyone stood there in shock. They couldn't believe this was happening right under their noses. They even been to her house many times and yet nothing seemed odd to them. Hinata sat in the chair and cried hard. Kiba went over and hugged her while Gaara took her hand in his and squeezed gently. Sasuke went to the door and opened it but before he got one step out Hinata spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell the police, what else?"

"No, you can't!" Hinata jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's left arm and tried to plead with him.

"Please, Sasuke, if you tell them then what about my family? How are we going to stay together? You promised you wouldn't tell."

"No, we didn't. We told you we had to know the secret first before we made any promises. I'm sorry Hinata, but we have to tell the police."

Sasuke shook his arm free and went out into the lobby of the hospital where two cops resided. Hinata tried to follow him but was held back by Shino. She kept yelling and shoving but she couldn't get free. She slid to the ground and took Shino with her. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and cried in despair for the upcoming events that were soon to come.

**Now they finally know! Took them long enough, don't you think? Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10: We Miss You

**I can't believe I've gotten so far in this story! It's seems to be going great. Keep reading guys and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any name brands in this story.**

**Protected. Chapter 10.**

"Here's the rest of Hinata's stuff. Where do want me to put it, Gaara?"

Gaara turned around and looked at his best friend Naruto holding a box marked 'clothes.' Ever since Sasuke told the police about Hinata's situation at home about four things happened. First the police drove to Hinata's house and rammed the door down and arrested her dad. His court date is in a week. Second, Hanabi was taken by social services and is now living in foster care, waiting for her sister to come get her. Third, Neji is now looking for a job and an apartment while staying at Lee's house, his friend from school. And lastly, Hinata had to find a place to live and everyone agreed that Gaara's house was probably best. They thought that maybe Hinata could help out Gaara since he had his left leg in a cast. But all she has done so far was lock herself in the guest bedroom that is now her room for a while.

"Just set it down there for now. I'll tell Hinata later that her stuff is here."

"Is she still hiding?"

"Yeah, she won't talk to me or my siblings. I don't know what to do," Gaara sighed.

Naruto came over to Gaara and patted his shoulder that had one of the two crutches under the armpit.

"Don't worry we'll figure out something."

"I hope so. Oh and thanks for helping out with the move. I can't really do much at the moment so it's really helpful."

Naruto just beamed at him and waved good bye while walking out the front door. Gaara headed up the stairs very carefully; being very conscious that one little slip of one crutch will end in pain. It's been three days since Gaara was discharged from the hospital and Hinata moved in. When Hinata's father was taken to jail, the police taped off the house and did some snooping in the office of Hiashi. They found all the names and personal information of all the sponsors and even found the secret room where everything happened. The H.P.G didn't want anything to do with that room; all they wanted was Hinata's stuff. The police allowed access to her room and Hanabi's so they could get what was needed. Everyone put her stuff in the appropriate boxes, marked them, and put it into Kiba's truck. Only Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto went to Gaara's house and put all the boxes on the lawn, but Sasuke and Kiba left right after. Then Naruto stayed behind to help while Gaara could only swing to his own door. Gaara got to the top of the stairs and went forward a couple of feet. He stopped in front of a door to his right and knocked on it.

"Hinata, do you want anything specific for dinner?"

Not one sound was made in the guest bedroom. He tried again to get her to answer.

"Your stuff is downstairs so you can come and get them when you want. Do you want me to tell Temari about what you want for tonight's dinner?"

Silence.

"Hinata, please answer me. I don't like it when you're upset. You know, everyone's worried about your health. You haven't eaten since you came here and that can't be good. We miss you Hinata…I miss you. Please, say something."

"…You know I'm on the other side of the door, I don't see how you could miss me."

Gaara felt his lips turn upwards just the tiniest bit.

"Well we miss your company. What do you want for dinner?"

"Miso is just fine with me. I-If that's alright with you and y-your family."

"That's sounds great. How about you come outside and we can get your stuff in your room," Gaara questioned.

After a few seconds of silence he started to hear shuffling from the other side of the door. He then heard a click and the door opened to reveal a distraught Hinata. Her long midnight blue hair looked like no one has brushed through it in a week and her eyes was still red and puffy from crying so hard. He also saw that she was still wearing the same clothes from the hospital and wanted nothing more than to comfort her in her time of need. He moved back a little and watched her go first down the stairs while he followed close behind. He watched as Hinata looked over at all the boxes and then looked through them to see what they brought.

Hinata found all her clothes in two boxes and then looked over at the package that was marked 'special.' Curious, she opened it and almost started to cry all over again. Right on the top of the pile was the picture of all her friends from when they were younger that she kept on her nightstand. She was in the middle and had her hand raised a little to show she was waving at the camera. Gaara and Kiba were on either side of her with Kiba putting his arm around her shoulders and doing the peace sign while Gaara stood stoned face and had his arms crossed at his chest. Sasuke was on the right side of Kiba doing the same face as Gaara but had his hands in his pockets. Naruto had his trademark smile that was wide open and put his thumb up in air. Choji and Shikamaru were standing next to each other and simply had on small smiles. And Shino stood ramrod straight but you couldn't tell if he was smiling or not because of his glasses and high collar. Hinata loved this picture than all the other ones combined because this was taken on her mother's birthday and everyone was there together to go to the grave site of the mother's tomb.

Hinata set that photo aside and went to look in deeper. She found her family's photo album, her favorite teddy bear, her blanket that her mother gave her, and all the gifts she received from her friends from past birthdays. She now understood why the box was marked special for there was nothing more special than all the reminders of the times when they were together. She repacked all the stuff she took out and carried the boxes upstairs. Her new room wasn't big but it was very cozy and welcoming. It had a twin size bed against the wall and on the opposite wall there was a square dresser, a nightstand, and some random picture frames. The best part about the room though was the little balcony outside of a glass door.

"I hope you like the room. It's nothing compared to the room you had before but I think it's nice."

Hinata turned towards Gaara who was standing in the doorway and smiled; it wasn't her regular smile but a smile none the less.

"It's very cozy and warm. I love it, Gaara," Hinata commented while walking over to her friend.

Hinata gave Gaara a big hug and stayed there. She could feel his masculine chest through the t-shirt he was wearing and pushed her face even deeper into his neck. Gaara was surprised at first but he wasn't complaining. He leaned his crutches on the doorway and moved his arms around her, enveloping her in a comforting embrace. She didn't smile as much or laugh like she use to but this was a start.

**I love this chapter, it's cute and fluffy. I hope you guys like it too. The vote is still on so please vote between Gaara and Kiba, thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11: Order in the Court Part 1

**OH. MY. GOD. I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! It has been forever since the last update and I extremely apologize. I will do my best in this one and I hope you guys can forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any name brands mentioned in this story.**

**Protected. Chapter 11**

Here Hinata was trying to get Kiba off an officer with yells and shouts in her ear. Hinata kept thinking how she even got into this mess.

_**Flashback: One week ago.**_

"_What!"_

_Gaara had on one of his worst glares ever; and that's saying something. Earlier Hinata and Gaara were in his kitchen having some tea when they heard the doorbell ring. Hinata went to answer to see two cops standing at the door. One of them she recognized as the cop who Kiba admired. 'What was his name?' Hinata thought._

"_Hello, I'm Officer Ryuuga…" 'Oh, that's it.' "…and this is my partner, Officer Mori. May we come in?"_

_Hinata shifted her eyes between the boy and girl cop pair. She didn't know them that well but if Kiba trusts one of them then she can too. She nodded her head and motioned them in. Hinata lead them to the kitchen where Gaara was sitting at the table. His siblings went to work this morning so they had the house to ourselves, at least they used to. When Gaara saw them he went to a defensive position. His back was straight and he stood up quickly. He almost lost his balance because his leg still hasn't healed all the way. When he regained his footing he looked at the cops that he was expecting more bad news. Hinata can't really blame him considering how their lives have been lately. _

"_It's okay Gaara, they just want to talk," Hinata said._

_She pulled out two chairs for the officers to sit in and went to the stove to grab the teapot. She grabbed two cups from the cupboard and filled them both._

"_Would you guys like anything with your tea?"_

"_No, that's alright. We'll just have plain tea but thanks anyway," replied Officer Mori._

_Hinata set down the two cups and sat across from them, next to Gaara. After a moments silence Officer Mori began to speak._

"_We're sorry for the unexpected visit but we have some news that you need to hear."_

_Both Gaara and Hinata leaned forward a little to hear the news. Hinata got a bad feeling before anything was said and she couldn't fight the urge to shiver. Then she felt a slight pressure on her hand. She looked down and saw Gaara's hand over hers. She smiled and intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand. She looked back up and put on a determined face and nodded her head for them to continue._

"_Well, you see, your father is in jail at the moment but we need you to testify against him in court."_

"_What!"_

_Yep, there's Gaara glaring, Hinata trying to calm him down, and the cop reaching for his gun._

"_It's okay Gaara, let them finish," Hinata grabbed his hand and turned back to Officer Mori._

"_We're really sorry to ask you this but we didn't think we would have to put you through this," said Mori._

"_Do I really have to go?"_

_Officer Mori turned to her partner for an answer. He rubbed his beard and thought about how to say the answer without too much chaos as the reaction. _

"_Well, you don't have to," he looked at Hinata to see a hopeful look on her face, "but even with great evidence we have there is a small chance he could get off."_

_Hinata's face fell and she started to shake. She couldn't believe that this was happening! That _monster _was going to get away._

"_Calm down Ms. Hyuuga, we could stop this from happening but we need you to cooperate. His lawyer is one of the best so if you'll help us we can begin 'training' you for the upcoming day."_

"_What he means is that if you agree to this then we can get our D.A. to work with you to prepare for court."_

_Hinata looked at Gaara; she looked helpless. She couldn't figure out if this was a good idea or not. If she helped the cops, her father would go to jail but she would have to face him and the courtroom. If she didn't help then there was the possibility of him getting out but she would be safe with her friends and would forget all this happened. _

"_I'm with you no matter what your choice is. Remember that," Gaara said._

_Hinata bit her bottom lip and nodded. If Gaara was there and her friends, then she knew what her answer was._

"_Okay, I'll do it."_

_Officer Mori looked relieved, "Well then, let's get started."_

_**Skip Forward: Day of the Hearing**_

_Hinata wore her nice black dress that went to her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and had on slight makeup. Temari somehow got a hold of her and said that this would be on the news. Hinata didn't really care but Temari said she had to nice. Even if it was her most horrifying moment in her life, at least she would look good. Hinata waited in the seats with the rest of the audience. It was so packed that people had to stand outside just if they wanted to see it live. Since it was the Hyuuga's Incorporation head honcho, people wanted nothing more than to see his demise. After about half an hour a security guard came out and faced the anxious audience._

"_Everyone rise for the honorable judge."_

_When everyone rose up from their seats the judge came out in her black robe and sat down._

"_You may be seated."_

_Hinata sat with her friends and her cousin. She was glad that the school actually let them out to be with you in her time of need. After the case was reviewed they called out the defendant, her father. He was being escorted out the side door by a cop and he wouldn't even look up. He wore his expensive dark suit but his hair was all disheveled like someone ran through it with their fingers. He had dark circles under his eyes and his walk was less than what he had before. She knew what he was now, a broken man. She almost cried. Almost._

**Yes I finished. Again I'm very sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again. Just don't kill me or this won't finish. Anyways the next chapter will have quite a few surprises so anticipate for that. Bye guys!**


End file.
